Enlaces del Olvido
by kaocchi12luna-chan
Summary: Guerras, odio, sangre y dolor. Eso es el diario vivir de Sonoda Umi. Tras un pasado terrible, un encuentro con cierta chica castaña hará preguntarse si su existencia podrá hacer posible traer la paz a Pieria y al mundo, sin tener la más mínima idea del poder que reside dentro de ella. KotoUmi, NozoEli, NicoMaki, etc. No soy buena con los summaries. Al rato lo mejoro ;)
1. Chapter 1

Holo~! owó

He venido con una historia un poco fuera de lugar, planeo dejarlos con caras de WTF y con muchas más, porque creo que este fic será un poco largo. Me he basado en algunas antiguas historias que encontré por ahí, voy a echarle una probadita, para ver cómo me queda este asunto. Para terminar, aclaro que este fanfic tiene como pareja principal al KotoUmi, luego al NozoEli y como parejas secundarias al NicoMaki, RinPana y TsubaHono (tal vez un poco de EreAnju). Espero que les guste, y sin más tiempo que hacerles perder, disfruten de la lectura.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ni Love Live! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo los he tomado prestados para crear una historia sin fines de lucro (?).

* * *

.

.

.

Érase una vez, en el bosque de los Cien Acres … (¿?) No, no, introducción equivocada. Sigan leyendo…

.

Gritos, lamentos, llantos, angustia y desesperación. Eso era lo que gobernaba en todo el planeta Tierra. Todos los seres vivos existían simplemente para matar o morir. No se conocía la definición de libertad por ninguna parte. ¿Vivir plenamente y en armonía? No había señal de tal cosa.

Todo comenzó con unos seres extraños que aparecieron de la nada, el día 15 de marzo del año XI, en una noche, en el castillo de Pieria, cuando una hermosa mujer poseedora de cabellos castaños y ojos cuyo destellos reflejaban el brillo del oro refinado, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas, afrontándose al más terrible de los dolores que había recibido en su vida, pues se encontraba en una cama enorme y blanca, con sus gritos resonando en la habitación del mismo color, ya que estaba a punto de dar a luz.

─ ¡AH! ¡No… T-Tengo… FUER-… zas…! ─ Su respiración era más que pesada, con el cuerpo tembloroso y lleno de sudor, miraba con frustración a su esposo, un hombre alto, de aspecto fino y cabellos azulados, azabaches como la noche, sus plateados ojos concentraban toda su atención en su amada mientras sus manos presionaban levemente las de ella, en forma de apoyo.

─ ¡Una vez más, sólo inténtelo una vez más, su majestad! ─ Decía una mujer de edad más o menos avanzada, quien era la que ayudaba a la joven para extraer a la pequeña criatura que amenazaba con violencia su venida al mundo.

─ ¡NGH! ─ Juntó fuerzas desde donde no sabía que las guardaba, y dio su último intento, dando todo lo que tenía para poder expulsar al nuevo ser fuera de su cuerpo. ─ ¡AAAAGGH! ─ Un grito ahogado fue lo que escapó de sus labios, al mismo tiempo el clima se alteró por completo, cambiando de la noche al día y viceversa, una estruendosa tormenta se dio lugar. El rey y padre de la criatura, extrañado, trató de apaciguar el ambiente con sus poderes elementales, pero todo fue en vano.

De repente, todo se convirtió en un notorio silencio, que al cabo de unos segundos que parecían eternidad, fue roto por el cálido y sonoro llanto de un bebé.

─ Es… ¡Es una niña! ─ Decía con plena alegría la partera, sosteniendo al pequeño ser de cabello azulado como el de su padre, ojos de oro y brillantes como el sol, al igual que su madre, de piel suave y lo más delicado que alguien jamás podría imaginarse. Una cálida brisa inunda la habitación, llenando de alivio a todos los que estaban en ella. La señora limpia a la pequeña y sin perder tiempo se lo entrega a su agotada progenitora, quien luchaba internamente para no quedarse dormida.

─ Es… E-Es tan linda… Mi niña… Mi Umi-chan… Porque es tan fuerte como el mar… Y tan mansa como las olas de la noche… ─ Decía mientras la contemplaba en sus brazos y acariciaba sus rosadas mejías. El rey la miraba maravillado.

─ Nuestra Umi-chan, Sonoda Umi-chan. Futura heredera al trono de Pieria. ─ Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, depositando un casto beso en la frente de la reina y luego a la nueva princesa.

De la nada, un guardia real entró a la habitación alarmado. El rey Sonoda rápidamente se incorpora y mira con una expresión seria e irritada al hombre.

─ ¡Mi señor! ¡Nos están atacando! ¡Necesitamos que nos lidere! Hay tropas provenientes de Silfiria por todas partes, nos tienen rodeados y amenazan con asesinar al pueblo si no les damos el poder del arma milenaria…

─ ¿Arma milenaria? ¿Se refieren a las armas ancestrales que dejó Poseidón en la leyenda? ─ Alzó una ceja.

─ Así parece. Dicen que su majestad tiene en su poder una de tales cosas y que eso les pertenece a ellos, los silfos.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada! Y aún si lo tuviéramos nunca se los daríamos… Pero de las nueve armas ancestrales que existen… ¿A cuál se referirán?

─ No hemos podido saber más al respecto, mi señor. Pero con todo respeto, necesito que se dé prisa para alejarlos de aquí. Nuestra reina y el nuevo heredero correrán peligro si no lo hacemos a tiempo… ─ Decía haciendo reverencia a las mencionadas.

El rey suspiró con desdén y miró de nueva cuenta a ambas con preocupación reflejada en su rostro, la reina intentó tranquilizarlo brindándole una sonrisa. ─ Ve, el pueblo te necesita, Jove. ─ Acariciaba la azulada cabellera de la recién nacida. ─ No te preocupes por nosotras, estaremos bien, somos fuertes.

─ Pero Moneta… Acabas de dar a luz y… ─

─ Sigo siendo fuerte, por algo es que he logrado seguir viva todos estos años y lo sabes. Cuidaré muy bien de la chiquilla. Tú ve tranquilo, anda. ─ Ladeó un poco la cabeza como muestra de su mandato para que el ojigris entendiera mejor el mensaje. Alistó su espada y escudo. Se fue de mala gana, junto con el soldado detrás de él.

En las afueras del castillo, que estaba situado en un valle, limitando las tierras de Silfiria y Pieria, la muerte y la guerra era lo único que se podía presenciar. Sangre derramada por doquier, cuerpos despedazados, gritos de terror y lamento, uno de los peores escenarios que pueden existir. Era una sangrienta batalla entre pegasus y silfos, dos especies que nunca podían establecer la paz por culpa de la avaricia, en resumidas cuentas. Eran las razas más fuertes en todo el planeta, ya que los pegasus eran seres con un par de alas blancas y gigantescas, dándoles una apariencia muy similar a la de los ángeles, éstos, tenían el dominio de los elementos de la naturaleza y se especializaban en el uso de armas. Mientras que los silfos eran gente que poseía alas como las de una libélula, parecidos a las hadas, pero podían controlar la energía de la luz y las sombras y el magnetismo a su favor, cercano a la levitación. Por otra parte, la tercera y última raza en este mundo era la de los humanos. Sí, como era de esperarse, la que no tiene oportunidad en nada para hacerles frente a alguno de ellos. Sin embargo, se caracterizaban por no ser unos tontos, y por esa razón, se habían logrado aliar a ambas razas enemigas, ellos eran los únicos que no se habían sometido a la guerra innecesaria, ya que veían que no podrían con tales bárbaros como competencia, se rindieron ante la idea de arriesgarse a ganar poder a través de las armas ancestrales o conquistando territorios ajenos cada vez que podían. Para los pegasus, la razón principal por la que ansían ese enorme poder, es para sellarlo por el resto de los tiempos, ya que esto ha generado millones de muertes a lo largo de la historia, en cambio los silfos veían el mundo a sus pies una vez esas armas estuvieran bajo sus dominios.

Distintas razones, mismo objetivo, miles de vidas de por medio.

─ Es triste, ¿no? ─ Moneta rápidamente se volvió a la persona que le dirigía la palabra y como acto reflejo, envolvió a su niña en brazos, para asegurar su agarre. La partera intentó defenderlas ya que era el enemigo pero desgraciadamente el pasar de los años estaba tomando factura en ella, por lo que fue vencida y lanzada a una de las paredes inconsciente y con una hemorragia nasal, sin embargo, no acabó con su vida.

─ ¿Quién rayos eres? ─ Sus dorados ojos comenzaron a tomar otro color, más parecido a un amarillo intenso, tan intenso como el propio sol. Su mirada se volvió amenazante.

─ Mas bien, ¿Tú qué eres, Sonoda Moneta? ¿Crees que nadie se ha fijado en lo que haces? Ni siquiera tu esposo sabe que guardas un secreto muuuuy importante. Pero yo sí sé lo que es. ─ La miraba de manera desafiante el hombre. Tenía alrededor de unos cuarenta, castaño oscuro, ojos violeta rojizo y emanaba una extraña aura, que hacía estremecer por completo a la reina en cuestión.

─ ¿Qué quieres de mí? ─ Preguntó sin vacilar.

─ Quiero que me entregues el arma milenaria. ─ Dijo con una expresión seria. Su semblante había cambiado de golpe.

─ No la tengo. Has venido en vano. ─ Dijo con neutralidad. En reacción a la respuesta, el silfo se acercó peligrosamente a ella y apuntó con su mano, recargada de energía oscura, a la pequeña en brazos.

─ Si no me das lo que busco, la mato ahora mismo. ─ La mujer no se iba a dejar intimidar por semejante cosa. Dejó que su vista disparara un par de rayos láser de color blanco, que enseguida lograron lastimar los hombros de aquel individuo. Pero no llegó a más. Él, adolorido, hizo una mueca torcida y demostrando su poder, levantó a la mujer sólo con mirarla, la obligó a flotar en el aire y la puso de cabeza. ─ No lo volveré a repetir. Si no me das ese estúpido objeto, tú y tu hija… Y todo tu pueblo sufrirá las consecuencias. ¡ENTRÉGAME LA MALDITA ARMA! ─ Comienza a subir y bajar el cuerpo de la muchacha, haciendo que su cabeza se contraminara al piso, causando que su cráneo se agrietara, comenzando a sangrar de gravedad.

─ ¡DETENTE! ─ No hizo caso alguno. ─ ¡TE LA DARÉ! ─ Decía envuelta en gritos de dolor y abrazando al pequeño ser, quien lloraba por todo el alboroto que estaba pasando, ella también estaba de cabeza, y no era la mejor posición para alguien que acaba de nacer precisamente. Hizo todo lo posible por defenderla. ─ ¡TE DARÉ EL ARMA SI DEJAS QUE MI HIJA SE QUEDE! ¡MALDICIÓN PARA YA! ─ La mujer estaba a punto de soltar a la bebé debido a la debilidad que la atormentaba, efecto secundario gracias al parto, pues no sólo perdía sangre por su cabeza, sino también de su entrepierna.

El ojivioleta frenó su tortura. La colocó de pie y la sentó en la cama donde estaba hace algunos momentos. La niña en llanto no lograba calmarse hasta que su madre la amamantó un poco. La castaña lo vio directamente a los ojos, sin poder alguno con que contar, lo miró con reasignación. Dejó de alimentar a la pequeña y se apresuró a continuar la plática. El enemigo la miraba expectante.

─ E-El… El arma milenaria… S-Soy… Soy yo. ─ Dijo casi sin fuerzas, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

─ ¿Qué? ¡MALDITA MENTIROSA! ¡NO ME HAGAS PERDER EL TIEMPO…! ─ El hombre estaba a punto de hacerla levitar de nuevo, cuando la mujer siguió hablando.

─ ¡ES VERDAD! ¡NACÍ PARA EXTERMINAR A LA RAZA SILFO! ¡TENGO UN PODER CON EL QUE PODRÍA MATARLOS EN UN INSTANTE! ─ Dijo ella, gritando con todas sus fuerzas restantes. Aquel pareció detenerse bruscamente. Su ira se esfumó y un gesto de incredulidad apareció en su rostro. ─ Su debilidad… Su debilidad es… El ether. ─ Él se congeló al oír lo último. ─ Y… Yo, tengo ese poder. Pero como ves ahora… No tengo ni f-fuerzas p-para levantarme…

─ Tú, mujer. Vendrás conmigo a Sirfiria. ─ Dijo con decisión, un poco asustado. Pues los pegasus no tendrían que saber su debilidad, puesto que sólo sabían usar los elementos naturales y no los celestiales. ¿Cómo rayos lo supo ella? Él la había vigilado por un buen tiempo, y en un momento la había escuchado decirle a una de sus hermanas que ella tenía el arma milenaria… Pero no esperaba a que fuera ella misma, un ser viviente. Obligó a que la mujer levitara de nuevo, poniéndola de pie, separándola de la recién nacida, quien había logrado conciliar el sueño, para luego acercarse a ella, estaba apuntándole con esa energía oscura de nuevo. La madre entró en pánico.

─ ¡E-ESPERA! ¡NO LA MATES, POR FAVOR! No me iré si no cumples una condición… Debes saber que no le temo a la muerte y si eso pasa… Ustedes perderán, ¿cierto? ─ Exclamó en un tono más suplicante que chantajista. Aquel hombre simplemente la dejó de forcejear.

─ ¿Qué es lo que pides? ─ Preguntó con desprecio.

─ Déjala vivir, ella no tiene la culpa de existir. Y retira a tus tropas de nuestras tierras. Al menos por ahora, por favor… Y una cosa más… ─ Él la miró irritado. ─ S-Sólo déjame despedirme de ella… ─ Dijo la reina, comenzando a sollozar.

─ Tienes dos minutos, luego nos vamos. ─ Le dijo mientras dejaba de apuntar a la chiquilla quien dormía plácidamente. Moneta se acercó a su hija y acarició su cabello una última vez. Ella llevaba puesto un colgante de cristal mágico, que traía una pequeña figura de media luna en su centro. La desprendió de su cuello y lo colocó en su diminuta mano, en reflejo, el pequeño ser apretó el objeto, junto con el dedo de su progenitora. Ella comenzó a llorar, mientras depositaba un beso con todo el amor que pudo en su frente.

─ Mi niña, mi Umi-chan… Recuerda que serás alguien de importancia para el mundo. No mueras, mamá te necesita viva, te quiere y te amará desde donde sea que esté. ─ Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que tenía en su rostro. ─ Umi-chan, serás un excelente caballero blanco. Debes hacer que esta guerra sin sentido acabe de una vez por todas. Te encargo a papá, cuida muy bien de él, y dile que le amo… ─ Besó su mejía. ─ El arma milenaria, la tienes que encontrar tú. ─ Dijo en un susurro.

─ Bien, suficiente habladuría. Terminó tu tiempo. Vámonos. Ya ordené a mis tropas la retirada. ─ El silfo hizo que la mujer comenzara a flotar de nuevo. Poco a poco soltó la mano de su niña, y con toda tristeza dijo: "Te amo, Umi-chan. Mamá siempre te amará. Despierta tu propio poder y traerás la paz al mundo, avanza, mi pequeña."

Y así, ella se fue con el desagradable hombre de ojos violeta. Desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno, su sangre derramada era absorbida por un círculo de oscuridad que el silfo manipulaba.

El joven rey, quien había visto como de repente los enemigos se retiraban, tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, porque, a pesar de que su casa estaba resguardada con cientos de soldados, nada le garantizaba que su amada estuviera a salvo.

─ Esto no me gusta. ─ Dicho esto, se dirigió al castillo y fue a la habitación donde había estado. Lo primero que vio fue a ser durmiente envuelto en sábanas. Sus sospechas se volvieron realidad al ver la ausencia de alguien. ─ ¡UMI! … ¡MONETA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡MONETA! ─ Las lágrimas salieron descontroladamente de sus ojos mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la pequeña que la acunó en sus brazos. Supo que en esa noche había perdido la batalla más importante de su vida. ─ No te preocupes, Umi-chan. Papá te va a cuidar muy bien y te hará fuerte. ─ Dijo entre sollozos y lamentos. ─ Te hará tan fuerte como mamá… ─

* * *

.

.

.

/ DIECISIETE AÑOS DESPUÉS /

.

.

.

* * *

El palacio había sido remodelado, ahora era más grande aún, y pasó de ser una simple muralla de cemento sin pintura, a una gigantesca fortaleza blanca, hecha de cáliz, oro, piedras y mármol. Todo bajo una capa blanca de pintura fina y consistente. Digno de un buen castillo.

Pero en ese día, todo debía estar más que perfecto, pues el príncipe Sonoda había venido al mundo en un día como hoy, hace diecisiete años. Se había convertido en una hermosa joven, de cabello largo y azulado, como el del rey, y esos ojos que color miel que había heredado de su madre. Ella nunca la pudo conocer, su padre le relató que al día en que fue dada a luz, ella desapareció por completo, no así, un collar resplandeciente y misterioso fue el único recuerdo que tiene de ella. Y por eso nunca se lo quitaba, era lo más valioso para la muchacha.

Al paso de los años, se había formado con los mejores tutores que su padre pudo contratar, se volvió una experta arquera, una cualidad muy característica en ella, pues su madre se especializaba en ello también, cuando el rey descubrió esa habilidad nata en ella, se volvió el ser más feliz de la tierra. A su corta edad, se había vuelto comandante de las tropas reales de Pieria. Sólo con la diferencia de que su superior era su prima, el príncipe Ayase. Era un año mayor que ella. Se consideraban mejores amigas y a la vez rivales en el campo de batalla. Ambas eran fuertes en su área, y habían logrado desarrollar excelentes condiciones físicas y emocionales. Eran como hermanas.

─ Oye, es tu fiesta y tú aquí parada, mirando las montañas como una boba. Deberías estar con los invitados, Umi. ─ Dijo la rubia sonriente. La susodicha sólo la vuelve a ver por unos momentos y sigue en su trance. ─ Hey, no me ignores. ─ Le da un pequeño empujón.

─ Eli… ─

─ ¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede? ─

─ ¿Crees que algún día las guerras lleguen a terminar?

─ ¿Por qué la repentina pregunta?

─ Es que… Simplemente no puedo sentirme a gusto con pensar que estoy celebrando un cumpleaños más, sabiendo que hay muchas personas que ni siquiera llegan al año debido a eso… ─ Decía con una expresión dolida, mientras sus manos se volvían puños.

─ Pues… ─ La mayor le brinda pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza. ─ Hacemos lo que podemos para mantener a salvo a nuestro pueblo, y lo sabes. No pienses que es injusto tu tiempo aquí, recuerda que tu madre… ─ Fue interrumpida de inmediato.

─ Sí, lo sé. Y eso es lo que me hace sentir peor, porque… ─ En eso, una estruendosa explosión invadió los oídos de todos los presentes en el castillo. Umi y Eli se miraron entre sí y asintieron con determinación. Habían observado que una columna de humo provenía del bosque fronterizo entre Pieria y Silfiria, lugar que no estaba muy lejos del castillo.

─ ¡Rápido, llama a Rin y Tsubasa para ir preparadas! ─ Ordena Eli, Umi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, emite un sonido de alta frecuencia, indetectable para el oído humano, que rápidamente fue captado por sus objetivos.

─ ¡El príncipe Rin y Tsubasa ya vienen en camino! ─ Dijo Umi, mientras tomaban sus equipos de batalla. La de orbes azules tomó sus espadas de sable y la menor cogió su arco y flechas en mano. Despegaron vuelo con sus enormes alas y se dirigieron al lugar con la mayor rapidez posible.

Sólo fue cuestión de segundos para llegar a su objetivo, todo estaba envuelto en llamas, una pegasus de cabellos anaranjados y otra castaña llegaron a su encuentro.

─ ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? ─ Dijo Eli exaltada.

─ Un grupo de bandidos tratan de incendiar el bosque, general. ─ Decía con firmeza la ojiverde.

─ Y parecen ser los silfos, otra vez. Pero han huido antes de que lográramos capturarlos. ─ Agregó la ambarina.

─ Bien, por ahora sólo concentrémonos en detener el fuego y ver si hay alguien que corra peligro. Divídanse. ─ Ordenó la rubia quien al segundo siguiente tomó rumbo al norte.

─ Entendido. ─ Dijeron todas al unisonó. Umi se dirigió al sur, las restantes tomaron el este y oeste respectivamente.

─ Se supone que disfrutaría este día, y me salen con incendiar el bosque. Genial, feliz cumpleaños para mí, Sonoda Umi-san. ─ Se quejaba la arquera de muy mala gana haciendo ademanes con sus manos para manipular el fuego y hacerlo desaparecer en un instante. ─ Esos tontos saben que podemos controlar los elementos, ¿Acaso no se detuvieron a pensar que esto es una pérdida de tiempo? Y para colmar mi paciencia… ─

─ ¡AUXILIO! ─ Se oía un grito agudo, muy cerca de donde estaba la peliazul.

─ ¡Rayos! ─ Se apresuró con el fuego y fue en dirección al lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

─ ¡AYÚDENME! ─ A lo lejos, los dorados ojos lograron captar la imagen de una joven de cabellos entre castaños y grisáceos, siendo rodeada por las fuertes llamas del incendio. Temblaba de pavor. ─ ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡ALGUIEN… COF… AUXI-… LIO! ─ El humo comenzaba a distorsionar el sistema respiratorio de la chica y se desmayó. La pegasus aplacó las llamas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y de inmediato fue a socorrer a la víctima, la recostó en su regazo. Con sus manos extrajo un poco de agua de las hojas de los árboles e hizo que cayera en el rostro de la castaña. Ésta abrió los ojos y se trató de incorporar sentándose de golpe, al hacer esto, choca su cabeza con la de la otra.

─ ¡AUCH! ─ Exclamaron ambas. Y fue cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Miel con miel se encontraron. El color de los orbes de esa misteriosa chica era igual a los de ella, sólo que con un ligero toque más claro que los suyos. Se perdió en sus ojos por unos segundos. Una y otra vez la examinaba, parecía una muchacha normal, no tenía alas en su espalda, así que asumió que era humana… Su cuerpo tenía una silueta muy bien estructurada, su rostro era fino y delicado, aunque por ahora tuviera unas pequeñas quemadas… Sus labios, carnosos, rosados y suaves, al menos, así los miraba ella… Y, se dio cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros. Umi no pudo evitar que su cara se enrojeciera a más no poder.

La otra chica la miraba con cara de sorpresa.

─ ¿Umi… chan? ─ Decía con incredulidad.

─ ¿S-S-Sí?... E-Espera, ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¿C-Cómo sabes mi… nombre?

─ Realmente eres Umi-chan… Eres mucho más linda de lo que recordaba… ─ Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, llevó una de sus manos a las mejías de la susodicha. ─ Te has vuelto más hermosa… ─ Depositó un beso en la frente de la confundida joven. No entendía ni un carajo lo que estaba sucediendo. Humo parecía salir de sus orejas y fosas nasales al sentir el contacto de sus labios en su piel, y en ese instante, notó que llevaba un colgante al igual que el de ella, pero en vez de tener una luna en su centro, tenía un sol.

La chica se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

─ ¡G-Gracias por haberme salvado, Umi-chan! ─ Dicho esto, se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

─ ¿Qué? ¡ESPERA! ─ La chica despareció en un santiamén. ─ ¿Pero qué demo-…? ¡¿Quién rayos era esa chica?! ─ Con su mente envuelta de preguntas, acaricia levemente con sus dedos su frente. ─ Ese beso… ¿Quién me daba estas caricias antes? ─ Con confusión en mano, se dispuso a regresar al castillo.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

¡JA! ¿Y qué piensan de este asunto? ¿Les pareció un inicio interesante? Siempre quise escribir una historia como esta. No sé, amo estas temáticas de fantasía y esas cosas. Es la primera vez que me atrevo a hacer uno, así que disculpen si no es lo suficientemente bueno (?)

Si tienen dudas, pueden comentarlas en los reviews. De igual manera, iré aclarando los detalles de cada raza y de este universo conforme pasen los capítulos. Espero hacer un poco larga esta historia.

Si se preguntan el por qué de "Principe Sonoda, Príncipe Ayase, etc. etc." es porque, en MI mundo, a los primogénitos de las familias nobles, sean varones o mujeres, siempre obtendrán ese título. Así que no se extrañen de leerlo de esa manera. Además, suena más cool así, ¿no? Lel

En fin, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Las sugerencias, comentarios, alpacazos y flechazos serán muy bien recibidos (?)

No prometo actualizar cada semana, porque en realidad no dispongo de mucho tiempo para redactar esto debido a las pesadillas que debo sobrevivir en la universidad jaja. Sin contar que soy de esas personas que son sometidas al idol hell en mi poco tiempo libre ;w; (espero que también me disculpen por posibles errores ortográficos o de incoherencia ·8·)

Pero no se preocupen, esperaría publicar al menos dos veces al mes. Van a disculpar la tardanza de su servidora. Pero suelo tener bloqueos mentales muy a menudo uwu.

Como dije al principio, la pareja súper mega principal será el KotoUmi, la principal secundaria el NozoEli, y las que van al segundo plano son las restantes. Pero habrá de todo, eso lo aseguro. (¿?)

Dependerá de mi estado de ánimo el que agregue lemmon o no. (Probablemente es más un sí. Admito que soy una pervertida, después de todo)

Pero por ahora lo dejaré en Rating "T" hasta que llegue a esas partes en específico. De todas formas, si incluyera eso, no lo haría tan luego. Primero hay que pasar por una serie de sufrimientos antes de la verdadera acción (?) MUAJAJAJA.

Como sea, muchísimas gracias por pasarse a leer. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Holiwis~ (?) ;w;

Pues bien, me disculpo por el enooooorme retraso de meses, no tengo ninguna excusa para ello, la verdad es que soy muy desorganizada con mis ideas y la vida lel. Sin más tiempo que desperdiciar, les dejo con la lectura, enjoy it! c:

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ni Love Live! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo los he tomado prestados para crear una historia sin fines de lucro (?).

.

.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Eli ahogaba el fuego en la zona norte, a la vez que buscaba a alguien en peligro, pero todo era maleza y cenizas… O al menos eso creyó, hasta que un mapache de ojos turquesa y pelaje blanco con líneas violetas apareció frente a ella. Era un tanto grande, la rubia pensaba que, si se paraba en dos patas, posiblemente le llegaría hasta la cintura.

─ Qué mapache tan raro… Creí que todos eran grises… ─ Se le queda observando un buen rato, hasta que el animal se paró en sus patas traseras y la atacó con una poderosa ráfaga de viento emitido por su cola.

─ ¡Ahhh! ─ No tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando un gran zorro dorado, con un colgante rojo rodeando su cuello y ojos adornados con un celeste muy intenso, la defendió en un instante, devolviendo el mismo ataque con su abultada cola, colocándose delante de ella en forma protectora. ─ Gracias, Kitsune-kun. ─ Le dijo a lo que parece ser su "familiar".

El zorro simplemente asintió y, sin detenerse por nada del mundo, se abalanzó contra el mapache en cuestión. Este último, emitió una serie de sonidos, que cualquier humano, al haberlo escuchado, pensaría que es el aullido de algún ratón o algo parecido, pero los ojos de Eli y del zorro se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta que estaba diciendo conjuros, a lo que rápidamente retrocedieron a toda velocidad.

─ "Ogitsca se ol euq sel acot a sol serodacep, Imanust." (*)

De la nada, el terreno se cubre de agua, y una ola gigante se levanta, dando comienzo a un peligroso juego de persecución donde el zorro y la joven corren a todo dar.

En ese momento, Eli cayó en cuenta, que no solamente ella, Umi, Rin y Tsubasa tenían "mascotas especiales". Pues cada una tenía familiares que, entre ellas, podían hablar lenguaje humano, pero las personas ajenas a ellas, no escuchaban nada más que los ruidos que sus respectivas especies emiten. Incluso, ellos fueron sus maestros personales en artes marciales y el manejo de sus armas. Al principio fue extraño, pero al final se acostumbraron a ello.

Recordó que su madre le contó una vez, que al momento de haberle dado a luz, al cabo de unos días, un zorrito apareció en el jardín que estaba al lado de la habitación de la recién nacida. Por su apariencia muy peculiar, trataron de ahuyentarlo, pero él siempre volvía al mismo lugar, todas las noches, vigilando desde las ramas de un árbol, a través de la ventana, una y otra vez… Incluso, pasó un año, y hasta entonces la familia se percató de que la pequeña era la razón de su estadía. Vieron que la criatura no era ofensiva, y dejaron que se acercara a ella. Así fue como se entabló su amistad y ambos fueron creciendo juntamente, hasta llegar a ser lo que ahora son. De manera muy similar sucedió con los familiares de las demás chicas. Hasta el momento, ninguna de ellas sabe el verdadero propósito de la existencia de estos seres, ni el porqué de su estrecha relación y lealtad de su parte, pero saben que todos ellos están conectados, de alguna manera, a algo que aún no se logran imaginar, y aun así, presienten que son piezas clave para algún futuro no muy lejano.

Pero si estaba en lo cierto… "Ese mapache debe de tener dueño. ¿Dónde se esconde? No puede estar lejos de su familiar, lo dejaría vulnerable, y teniendo en cuenta que nuestros familiares son casi parte de nosotras, ese animalito debe de sentirse de la misma manera para con su amo." Pensó mientras emprendía vuelo a toda máquina. El enemigo vuelve a atacar.

─ "Sesoid led oyar, roruf ecah ralbmet al arreit". (*)

Las nubes se volvieron oscuras, haciendo parecer casi la misma noche, truenos se hicieron presentes en el lugar, retumbando el sonido en los sensibles oídos de la aturdida chica.

─ ¡Maldito mapache! ─ Exclamó mientras mantenía su vuelo con dificultad. Su familiar, quien podía volar levitando, tomó una forma semi-humanoide, aun siendo cubierto por su pelaje dorado, conservando sus orejas, hocico y cola. La acogió justo cuando iba a estrellarse contra un árbol a causa de tanto ruido. Huyó con ella entre brazos y trató de dirigirse hasta donde estaba la joven arquera al otro lado del bosque, en busca de refuerzos debido al pavor que Eli le tiene a la oscuridad. Sin embargo, algo le interrumpió su llegada al objetivo ya que se escuchó la risa de una chica.

─ Je, je. Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí… ─

Tanto los ataques del mapache como los ruidos se detuvieron en seco al escuchar lo último, pero todo seguía oscuro. La pegasus estaba temblando bruscamente mientras susurraba repetidamente el nombre de su familiar. El susodicho analizaba la fuente de esa risilla enemiga tratando de buscar vías de escape lo más rápido posible, ya que si se tardaba en hacerlo, su dueña entraría al estado de inconsciencia. Miraba a todos lados, usando su visión térmica para identificar los objetos, esto, debido a que la oscuridad se volvió más densa a tal punto de dejarlo todo en absolutas tinieblas. Una figura femenina apareció justo detrás de él con una patada recargada de una ráfaga luminosa y verde de bienvenida, a lo que como reacción inmediata, desenvainó una katana en forma defensiva, causando un fuerte choque de energías provocando que ambos fueran lanzados a direcciones contrarias a causa del impacto.

La chica de orbes azules estaba más asustada que antes, el zorro la sostenía con un brazo mientras el otro estaba ocupado con el arma.

─ ¡¿Kitsune-kun?! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! ─ Lo abrazaba muy fuerte.

─ No puedo creer que el mejor de los nobles pegasus oculte esa faceta. Je, je~ … Qué adorable~ ─ El zorro se tensó al escuchar la voz de la nueva enemiga, poniéndose en alerta de nuevo. Un golpe directo a su estómago por parte del mapache fue lo que recibió, haciendo que soltara a la joven que apenas sostenía.

─ ¡UMI! ─ Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, mientras caía desde una altura considerablemente elevada. La oscuridad la perturbaba tanto desde pequeña, ha sido uno de los defectos que no ha podido controlar hasta el momento, por lo que de tan aterrada que estaba, no podía reaccionar y quedó inconsciente, aún cayendo…

.

.

.

El segundo al mando de las tropas de los pegasus aún seguía en trance, preguntándose una y otra vez sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Caminaba sin rumbo. Esa chica definitivamente era alguien a quien ya había visto antes… Su hermoso cabello castaño, su coleta peculiar, esa voz aguda y angelical…

─ ¿Dónde es que la he visto antes? ─ Se frotaba las sienes a lo brusco. Cerró sus ojos y recordó justamente el contacto que su frente tuvo con esos labios... ─ El beso… ─ Miró directamente al suelo, con cierta tristeza que ni ella misma comprendía… ─ Pero… ─

─ ¡UMI! ─ Un grito alcanzó los agudos oídos de la peliazul, removiendo todo tipo de pensamiento sobre la misteriosa joven.

─ ¡Eli! ─ Exclamó. Conocía perfectamente ese timbre de voz, peor escuchar esa clase de grito… Significa que debe de ir sumamente preparada, porque alguien poderoso se ha dado a mostrar. Eli no era tan débil como para caer ante cualquier silfo, por algo era su superior.

─ ¡Usagi-san! ─ Llamó la morena, al instante apareció un pequeño conejo sobre su hombro, de pelaje azulado y ojos marrones.

─ ¿Llamaba Umi-sama? ─ Tenía la voz como la de un joven mayordomo. Hizo reverencia al hablarle a su dueña.

─ ¡Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Eli, pronto! ─ Dijo con un tono de preocupación notoria.

─ Entendido, joven ama. ─ En seguida desapareció.

Umi, desplegando sus enormes alas blancas, dio vuelo lo más pronto posible para socorrer a su prima.

.

.

.

Kitsune se frustró al dejar caer a Eli y trataba desesperadamente liberarse de ese molesto mapache, había sacado una segunda katana y comenzó a enfadarse demasiado.

─ ¿Qué sucede, zorrillo apestoso? Tu ama se va a morir si no te das prisa. ─ El mapache lo desafiaba con arrogancia. El mencionado gruñía tal cual perro salvaje desesperado por arrancar la carne de su víctima dominado por la ira. ─ Saznal. (*)─ Un puñado de lanzas fueron disparadas desde todas partes, el zorro se defendió como pudo, pero una de ellas atravesó su clavícula derecha. La sangre no se hizo esperar y un fuerte gemido de dolor estremeció el lugar. El animal lastimado no podía mantener su levitación a causa del dolor y justo cuando comenzaba a caerse unos brazos azulados fueron a su rescate. En modo de reflejo, volvió a ver al dueño de esos brazos, y efectivamente, era el familiar de Umi el que había llegado a tiempo.

─ Usa…gi… ─ Dijo con dificultad. ─ Rápido, el príncipe Eli… ¡Está cayendo! Yo… ¡Sálvala, por favor! ─ Le rogó, aferrándose a uno de los brazos del contrario.

─ No te preocupes, Umi-sama está en eso. Ya sabe dónde estamos… Aunque no sé el porqué de esta densa oscuridad… ¿Qué la ha provocado? ─ Ni siquiera pudo obtener respuesta porque el enemigo atacó.

─ Sateas sasonenev. ─ (*)

Una lluvia de flechas envenenadas comenzó a invadir el terreno y ni lento ni perezoso, el familiar del príncipe Sonoda se movía con agilidad, aun sosteniendo a su compañero. Con su visión térmica activada, divisaba perfectamente a su contrincante, por lo que analizó su forma de luchar mientras se ocultaba entre los árboles.

─ Tengo que salir de aquí pronto… ─ Se dijo a sí mismo.

.

.

.

Cerca de la batalla entre familiares, Umi no podía ver nada.

─ ¡ELI! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ─ Nada se escuchaba, todo seguía igual de oscuro. ─ ¡ELIIII! ─ Gritó aún más fuerte.

De la nada, toda la zona es iluminada, regresando a la normalidad. Parece que alguien logró disipar la oscuridad bajo el hechizo del enemigo, aunque eso no es lo más importante en estos momentos.

─ ¡ELI! ─ Exclamó de nuevo al lograr divisarla, estaba a punto de caer sobre los árboles… Pero estaba muy lejos. Forzó sus alas lo más que pudo para volar hacia ella en cuanto antes. ─ ¡No lo voy a conseguir a tiempo…! ¡ELIIIII! ─ Gritó desesperada.

En el preciso momento en que Eli iba a impactar contra las ramas de un árbol, una sombra fugaz pasa al lado de Umi y como un rayo, cogió en brazos a la chica en peligro.

─ ¿Pero qué…? ─ Se detuvo por unos segundos y quedó sin habla al darse cuenta que una silfa era la que tenía frente a ella. La chica sólo la vio de reojo y voló en dirección sur, junto con su prima. ─ ¡ELI! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, MALDITA SILFA! ─ Umi comenzó a perseguirlas, pero definitivamente su enemiga era más veloz que ella, la terminó perdiendo de vista. Se sentía una completa inútil. Primero no logra salvarla y deja que uno de sus seres queridos caiga en manos enemigas. ─ Excelente, Umi. Sigue así y tu padre te desterrará del reino. ─ Bufó con amargura notoria.

.

.

.

Debido al último grito de Umi, Eli había cobrado conciencia, finalmente. Al abrir sus ojos, se encuentra con unos esmeraldas muy intensos, que la observaban sin pestañear, parecían dos piedras recién pulidas, reluciendo a todo dar. Su mirada era muy profunda, era como si escondieran un alma débil y llena de ansiedad bajo un escudo de frialdad y serenidad. Luego recorre su rostro, muy fino y de buen parecer, labios muy bien formados, cabello púrpura y largo… "¡Dioses, esta chica extraña es hermosa!" pensó.

─ Vaya, parece que el príncipe dormilón y miedoso ha decidido despertar. ─ Dijo con una sonrisa medio burlona.

─ ¿Qué…? ─ Trató de separarse cuando se dio cuenta que era la misma voz de la que había recibido el ataque. Pero algo no la dejaba, pues estaba atada de las manos y pies. Claro, si hubiera sido con lazos comunes y corrientes habría sido pan comido, pero eran lazos de magia los que la amarraban. ─ ¡Joder! ¡Suéltame! ─ Al verle las alas rápidamente cayó en cuenta que estaba siendo secuestrada por una silfa. Esto no era nada bueno, ella debía regresar a su hogar... ─ ¡Kitsune…!

─ Ni siquiera te molestes, él no vendrá. Mi familiar se está encargando de él… Y de tu prima. ─ Sonrió malévolamente.

─ ¡Maldita…! ¡NI SIQUIERA TE ATRE…! ─ Una fuerte descarga eléctrica hace que se retuerza de dolor ─ ¡AAAAH!

─ A mí me tratarás con respeto, estúpida pegasus. ─ Su mirada se tornó a una totalmente distinta a la que había visto hace un momento. ─ No es como si haya querido venir a raptarte, ¿sabes? Simplemente estoy cumpliendo órdenes, así que será mejor que te mantengas calladita si quieres conservar tu vida o… ¡Agh…! ─ Hizo una mueca de dolor. Detiene su vuelo por unos segundos. Y tose un par de veces… Sangre salió de su boca. Al verla en ese estado, Eli la observa detenidamente y recorre su cuerpo, para encontrarse con una herida en su costilla izquierda.

─ ¡Tonta! Mira que aún con esa herida estás cargándome… ¡Bájame! ¡Te terminarás matando antes de siquiera cumplir con tu misión! ─ Forcejeaba por liberarse de las ataduras, aún soportando el dolor de las descargas. ─ ¿¡Acaso no ves que te quiero ayudar, imbécil?! ¡Si me bajas te puedo curar, cabezota!

La contraria simplemente evitaba su mirada y continuaba el vuelo.

Eli sabía que los silfos, al igual que los pegasus tenían habilidades regeneradoras, pero la única diferencia es que ellos no podían curarse a sí mismos. Y lo peor de todo, es que no se explica el porqué de esa herida… "¿Será que…? No, no puede ser…"

─ ¡Que me bajes te digo! ¡Esa herida te la hiciste por mi culpa, QUIERO QUE BAJES YA! ─ Diciendo esto, logra chocar su frente con la de la chica, noqueándola al instante, pues en el estado que andaba solamente bastaba que la lastimara en algún punto estratégico para dejarla inconsciente.

Las dos caían a velocidades exageradas, pero por haber noqueado a la silfa, los lazos de magia desaparecieron de la rubia y finalmente pudo desplegar sus alas, tomó a la chica que caía junto a ella y bajaron con seguridad hasta el río que servía como zona limítrofe entre sus tierras y el país enemigo vecino. Recostó en un árbol a la joven desconocida con mucho cuidado y rompiendo sus mangas largas de su uniforme blanco, las remojó en el río. Volvió hacia la chica y la contempló por varios segundos.

─ Realmente es una tonta… ─ Se agacha para quedar a su altura, observa su adormitado rostro con su ceño levemente fruncido. Su uniforme verde estaba rasgado, su chaqueta estaba manchada de sangre en la parte izquierda. ─ Estuve a punto de ser atravesada por una rama de árbol y preferiste que te atravesara las costillas en vez de eso… ─ Susurró. ¿Por qué una silfa habría de salvar a una pegasus? Ella, por ser un príncipe, es buscada viva o muerta. No hubiera importado si la dejaba morir… La miraba una y otra vez, esa carita angelical que tenía al dormir… ─ Es bastante linda… ─ Le acaricia la mejilla con la yema de su dedo índice.

"¿¡Pero qué rayos estoy haciendo?!"

Retira su mano inmediatamente de ella y cuando iba desabotonar su chaqueta para curarla se percata de que tiene una cartera pequeña que no le dejaba quitársela. Retiró su cartera y como gato curioso, buscó entre sus cosas algo que le pudiera decir su identidad… Y así fue. Encontró su membresía como la segunda al mando de las tropas de Silfiria: Nozomi Tojou.

─ Joder, que por eso es fuerte… Ella es el segundo caballero más fuerte de los silfos. ─ Siguió leyendo los datos del documento de identidad. Tenía la misma edad que ella, solamente que le llevaba unos cinco meses de delantera. Y de nueva cuenta la observó, guardando sus cosas en la carterita y se dedicó a su objetivo de curarla. ─ Nozomi… ─ Dijo en un susurro mientras retiraba su chaqueta, seguido de su blusa, la dejó solamente con el sujetador. Le dolió hasta el alma ver la enorme herida que llevaba en su costado inferior, el estómago lo tenía dañado, "Por eso el vómito de sangre" pensó. Sin perder el tiempo, colocó las mangas mojadas sobre su piel dañada para limpiar la hemorragia. Luego puso sus manos sobre la herida. ─ Esto te dolerá un poco, pero sanarás en seguida. ─ Cerrando sus ojos puso todo su peso en el área y sus manos comenzaron a desprender fuego, un fuego azul.

─ ¡AAAAAAH! ─ Gritó como nunca la pelipúrpura, despertando de golpe, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos. ─ ¿¡QUÉ ME ESTAS HACIENDO, MALDITA?!

─ ¡Solamente aguanta, por favor! ─ Cerraba con más fuerzas sus ojos y el fuego azul comenzaba a cicatrizar y regenerar los tejidos de la chica.

─¡DUELE! ¡DUELE MUCHO! ─ Se quejaba a todo pesar, no soportaba tanto dolor.

─ Sólo un poco más. Y casi termino, ya casi… ─ El fuego azul de los pegasus era lo que se encargaba de acelerar el proceso regenerativo de las células de los tejidos musculares y solamente los nobles tienen el poder para hacerlo en menos de un minuto, pues se requiere parte de su energía vital para lograr tal cosa. Este proceso es muy doloroso, pero efectivo.

Eli se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, logró sobrellevar la curación dos minutos más, y ya no había rastro de alguna herida. Los gritos de dolor finalmente cesaron y la chica de ojos zafiro cayó rendida sobre la silfa.

─ ¿Qué… Qué has hecho, mujer? ─ Se quedó atónita al sentirse completamente sana.

─ Sólo… Sólo te estoy pagando un… favor… ─ Dijo mientras respiraba pesadamente, con su cabeza recostada en la cintura de la muchacha. ─ Lo siento… por esto… Sólo déjame… Descansar un poco… ─ Inclinó su cabeza para que sus miradas se encontraran de nuevo. Sonrieron.

─ Y después yo soy la tonta. ─ Dijo suspirando.

─ Creo que… ambas… lo somos… ─ Eli cerró sus ojos.

─ Recuerdas que aún somos enemigas, ¿verdad? ─

─ Sí, lo sé… De todos modos, no trataré de escapar. Así que no te preocupes. ─

─ ¿Eh? ─ Se sorprendió con lo último.

─ Tú misma lo dijiste, ¿no? No es que hayas querido hacerlo, simplemente sigues órdenes… No por nada eres la segunda en la armada de tu raza ¿verdad? Nozomi Tojou…

─ ¿Pero qué…? ─ Abrió su boca en mayor asombro. Pero luego volvió a tranquilizarse. ─ Viste mi cartera. Metiche.

─ No iba a curar a alguien a quien no le conocía ni el nombre. Je, je. ─

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la batalla entre familiares, el mapache seguía tratando de acabar con Kitsune y Usagi. Pero el azulado ser era demasiado rápido y esquivaba todos sus ataques con facilidad. Desgraciadamente, el joven conejo no podía contraatacar porque su arma era una ballesta, la cual no se puede dominar con una sola mano. Su prioridad era salir de ese lugar vivo con su compañero.

─ Ya me colmaron la paciencia, voy a acabar con todo este lugar… ─ El mapache, al igual que los otros dos, tomó una forma humanoide, se volvió más grande y esta vez invocó a guardianes del inframundo para acabarlos de una vez.

Ahora sí estaban en aprietos, Usagi fue golpeado de gravedad y Kitsune fue tomado por el enemigo.

─ ¡KITSUNE! ─ El familiar de Umi estaba ensangrentado y débil, tirado en una de las ramas de los árboles. No podía ni levantarse.

─ Púdrete, es mejor que ni pienses en seguirnos, que me tengo que llevar a este imbécil para Silfiria… EJEM, no debo hablar de más. ¡Hasta nunca, perdedor! ─ Se burló el mapache.

En eso, llega Umi, bajo el completo dominio de la ira, clava una flecha de fuego en el hombro del enemigo.

─ ¡AAAAAAAH! ─ Un grito agudo de dolor resonó en todo el lugar.

.

.

.

Nozomi dormía plácidamente junto a Eli, ambas recostadas en un árbol mientras retomaban energías para ir a Silfiria. Pero fueron bruscamente abatidas por un grito ensordecedor para sus oídos. La joven silfa reconoció de inmediato de quién se trataba.

─ ¡Tanuki-chan! ─ Exclamó de golpe.

Eli se le quedó viendo detenidamente. La chica de cabellos púrpuras dijo una serie de conjuros y una ráfaga de energía verde se dirigió al bosque de donde provenía el grito.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ Preguntó seria.

─ Nada. Nos tenemos que ir ya. ─ Dijo con un tono realmente preocupado. ─ Tu prima viene hacia acá y está a punto de matar a mi familiar, él se está quedando débil porque no estoy cerca de él, al igual que el tuyo.

─ Umi… Por favor, no le hagas daño. Ya me tienes a mí como botín, conmigo basta para satisfacer a tus superiores. ─ Dijo con una expresión dolida.

─ Tranquila. Recibí órdenes de llevarme al príncipe Ayase, nada más. Sólo sacaré a nuestros familiares de allí. Sé que ella es muy fuerte para mi Tanuki-chan. ─

.

.

.

─ Tú… ¡MALDITO, DIME DONDE RAYOS ESTÁ ELI! ─ Le lanzó otra flecha, perforando una de sus piernas. ─ ¡Vas a morir aquí mismo si no me…! ─

En cuestión de milisegundos, un rayo verde chocó con el mapache y el zorro. Ambos desaparecieron.

─ ¡MALDICIÓN! ─ Exclamó con más ira aún.

─ Umi… sama… ─ Se oyó algo cerca. La joven rápidamente se percató de su familiar.

─ ¡Usagi-san! ─ Al verlo en tan mal estado, no dudó en curarlo, haciendo el mismo procedimiento que Eli hizo con Nozomi. Gritos de dolor se escucharon, pero terminaron pronto. ─ Usagi-san… ─ Al haber terminado de restaurar los tejidos de su fiel amigo, lo abrazó.

─ Umi-sama… Eli-sama es llevada a Sifiria. Rápido, vaya a por ella. ─ Dijo, aún algo cansado.

─ Pero Usagi-san, estás débil todavía y… ─

─ Yo iré al mundo espiritual a recuperarme, estaré bien en un par de horas. ─

─ ¿Estás seguro…? ─ Preguntó con preocupación.

─ Sí. ─ Le sonríe y toma su forma original. La de un pequeño conejo.

─ Está bien, si tú lo dices… ─ Dicho y hecho. El príncipe Sonoda despegó hacia la frontera.

.

.

.

Nozomi estaba muy preocupada, habían pasado dos minutos después de haber lanzado la ráfaga y no había señal de su familiar.

─ Tojou-san, ¿Todo está bien? ─ Preguntaba Eli al ver a la chica caminando de un lado hacia otro, ya vestida, con la mirada perdida. Ella estaba preocupada por su familiar también, pero luchaba contra sí misma para no estar como Nozomi.

En una nada, la ráfaga había vuelto a su lugar de origen, un mapache y un zorro gravemente heridos aterrizaron frente a las jóvenes. Ambas salieron corriendo a su encuentro alarmadas y preocupadas.

─ ¡Tanuki-chan! ─ Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él ─ Anan ed al dulas (*) ─ De inmediato comenzó a curarlo, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

─ Rápido… Non-chan, debemos irnos… Ella… No tardará en venir… ─ Dijo antes de caer perder la conciencia. Su dueña miró con preocupación a la joven pegasus, ella solo asintió pesadamente mientras regeneraba los tejidos de su familiar.

─ Ayase-san, realmente no quiero hacer esto, créeme que no… Pero… ─ Después de terminar con Tanuki apretó los puños. Eli solamente vio por unos momentos al zorro y luego fue hacia la chica preocupada a darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

─ Eres muy intrigante, Tojou-san. La primera de todos los silfos a la que no le veo ambición por el poder. Lo que más me interesa de ti es eso que escondes en tu misteriosa mirada, ¿sabes?

─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene todo eso? ─ Alzó una ceja.

─ Hay algo que me dice que debo entregarme a los silfos bajo tu cuidado, por ahora… ─

─ ¿Y…? ─ Seguía sin entender nada.

─ Eres muy fuerte, demasiado. Y… ─

─ No, espera. No soy fuerte como dices. Lo único de lo que me supe aprovechar fue tu pavor a la oscuridad. Pfff… ─ Dijo lo último volviendo a ver a otro lado para que Eli no la viera reírse por ello.

─ Oye, no te burles ─ Frunció el ceño un tanto indignada y avergonzada. ─ Tengo mis razones para ello… Sólo eso puedo decir. ─ Su gesto se volvió a uno más suave. ─ Aun así… Eres fuerte y muy valiente. Y es que tengo motivos personales para entrar a tu reino, pues llevo meses intentando infiltrarme y no logro pasar más allá de las apestosas alcantarillas de la ciudadela alrededor del castillo… Y ahora que se me da la oportunidad de entrar bajo tu custodia, probablemente sepa más sobre una persona que llevo buscando desde hace tiempo… ─ Sonrió con confidencialidad.

─ No te garantizo seguridad, pues soy tu enemiga y me podrían matar por cubrirte. Solo te llevaré al castillo de Silfiria. Nada más. Precisamente porque has estado como intrusa durante las últimas noches es que me han ordenado llevarte a ejecución. ─ Trató de sonar como si no le importara nada de lo que había dicho.

─ Podrás mostrarte con una actitud tan fría como el puro invierno, pero hay algo que estás escondiendo. ¿De verdad estás conforme con un mundo como éste? ─ La tomó de las mejillas, haciendo que la viera directamente, le estaba examinando el alma a través de esos condenados ojos celestes, era peligroso el asunto.

─ ¡E-Estás demasiado cerca, idiota! ─ Se aleja bruscamente de ella retrocediendo un par de metros y volviendo a ver hacia el río. "¡Vaya que a esta tipa le gusta entrometerse en la vida de los demás! Y… No puedo creer que note algo que lucho por ocultar…" pensó. ─ ¿Y para qué rayos has estado metiéndote en la ciudad en todos estos días?

Eli estaba a punto de decir algo cuando a lo lejos se escuchó un "¡DEVUÉLVEME A ELI, DESGRACIADA!". Nozomi la miró alarmada.

─ Dioses, aún no he recuperado todas mis fuerzas… No soy capaz ni de volar ni pelear en estas condiciones y… ─

─ ¿Tienes suficiente magia para crear los lazos con los que me ataste cuando me trajiste hasta acá? ─ La interrumpió en seco.

─ … Sí, pero… ─

─ Entonces hazlo ya. Tengo una idea para hacer que Umi nos deje ir sin tener pelear. Estoy segura que está agotada por haber tenido que ayudar a su familiar. Ella no suele tener tanta resistencia vital como yo. Así que sólo sígueme el juego y haz lo que te diga para salir de aquí en cuanto antes. Primero átame con esas cosas… Manda a tu familiar al mundo espiritual para que descanse, haré lo mismo con el mío. ─

─ Entendido. ─

─ Bien, entonces, cuando ella nos encuentre… ─

.

.

.

Umi volaba a toda prisa y alcanzó a las chicas justamente al haberse cruzado el río de la frontera, básicamente ya estaban caminando en territorio silfo. Sin mediar palabra y con sigilo, se les acercó lo suficiente y desde los aires lanzó una flecha de fuego destinada justo al corazón de Nozomi cuando ambas estaban de espaldas hacia la peliazul. Pero un ala blanca gigantesca, perteneciente a su superior fue lo que atravesó en vez de su objetivo principal.

─ ¡AAAAH! ─ El ala del príncipe Ayase comenzó a sangrar a montones.

─ ¿Pero qué crees que haces, Eli? ─ Exclamó la arquera. ─

─ … ─ Ni siquiera se molestó en volverse a ella para verla.

─ ¡ELI, CONTESTA! ─

─ … ─ Siguió sin responder.

Nozomi, con el cuerpo tembloroso por lo que acababa de suceder, hala con cierta brusquedad a la rubia a través de sus cuerdas mágicas e hizo que sufriera una descarga eléctrica. La chica volvió a gritar de dolor.

─ Si me matas a mí, la matas a ella. ─ Dijo la púrpura, con suma seriedad en el tono de sus palabras.

─ ¡Tú… cállate, maldita! ─ Intenta volver a dispararle con varias flechas a la vez y… tal y como pasó con la primera, su prima la defendió sin vacilar.

─ ¡Eli! ─ Su mirada se volvió a una llena de desesperación y preocupación.

─ La estoy controlando y le he puesto bajo un hechizo de lealtad, llega a tal punto que si acabas conmigo, ella morirá también, ya que sus latidos son fieles a los míos, ¿entiendes? ─ Umi se queda atónita al escuchar eso. ─Y si sigues atacándome, probablemente ella sea la que muera antes que yo… No queremos que eso pase, ¿verdad? ─ La vuelve a ver de reojo, lanzándole una mirada punzante y cargada de arrogancia. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la arquera, sus pies tocaron tierra firme. Bajó su arco con impotencia.

─ Créeme que esto no se va a quedar así… ─ Apretó sus puños hasta sangrar. ─ La próxima vez que te vea, te voy a hacer pedazos… ─ Dijo con una tremenda ira contenida. La silfa comenzó a caminar de nuevo, halando a una Eli ensagrentada.

─ Eso, si es que puedes encontrarme. ─ Guiñó un ojo ─ Hasta nunca, conejillo de indias~ ─ Le hizo un ademán extendiendo su brazo simulando una despedida pero con notorio desprecio, siguió su camino, dejando a una Umi completamente derrotada y frustrada.

─ ¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, DESGRACIADA! ─ Le gritó cuando ya iba lejos. ─ Juro… Que te mato… Por quitarme a mi prima… ─ Cayó de rodillas, llorando amargamente. ─ Ni siquiera puedo proteger a mi familia… ─ Ocultó su rostro lleno de lágrimas bajo sus manos.

.

.

.

Ese día, fue considerado su segundo peor día de su vida después de su nacimiento.

.

.

.

* * *

(*) = Leer cada palabra al revés. (No se me ocurrió nada más para los conjuros lel así que disculpen la poca creatividad en ello)

.

.

Bieeeeen ahí está. Creo que me he quedado un poco satisfecha con esta versión final del capítulo -pasó semanas luchando por algo que la convenciera aunque sea un poco-.

¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Les pareció buena la idea de una Nozomi enemiga y hechicera? :D Como dije al principio, esta cosa no estará tan fácil de ponerse a puro miel con el romance (?), tendrá muchos problemas, acción y aventuras también (akjsfhalkfajsk). Y aún con mi poca habilidad para escribir e inspirarme, pienso hacer algo muy entretenido hasta donde pueda.

Espero que les guste el rumbo de la historia, sinceramente pensé que iba a poder actualizar más a menudo pero ya vi que no, la uni y mi desmadre en disciplina no me dejan hacerlo xD aun así, pienso terminar este fic, por eso ni se preocupen -w-!

De verdad, muchísimas gracias por esperar tanto tiempo y ojalá haya compensado esa espera -w-

Desde ya advierto que los próximos capítulos contendrán palabras más inapropiadas que las que he mostrado en esta entrega. (Ya había mencionado que tengo como tres caps listos pero no me convencen, es que soy como que… muy detallista en ciertos aspectos? :v igual espero subirlos pronto)

Si tienen dudas, quejas o alguna alpaca que me quieran lanzar (¿) no duden en dejármelo como review. Comentarios constructivos también son muy bien recibidos. Lel

¡Pasen una feliz semana y nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo! ^^


End file.
